


超长恋情维护指南  A Guide to Super Long-Term Relationships

by Cunana



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Dynamic Duo 80 yrs, F/M, Future Fic, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23066164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cunana/pseuds/Cunana
Summary: 迪克和布鲁斯的结婚纪念日那天，两个老头子大吵了一架，所有罗宾都参与了劝架/火上浇油。
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne, Stephanie Brown & Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Stephanie Brown/Tim Drake
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	超长恋情维护指南  A Guide to Super Long-Term Relationships

**Author's Note:**

> 活力双雄80年纪念

那天中午，迪克正蜷在阁楼的角落里，翻看着某本五十年前的老相册。凯瑞从敞开的活板门里探出头来，一眼就看到了他。“嘿，迪克。”她冲他招了招手，接着顺着梯子向上踏了几步，翻身爬了进来。“泰瑞说你会在这儿。”她说，气喘吁吁，脸颊红润，“变得原来越容易被猜透了，你。”

迪克躲进镶金边的厚相册后面，一声不吭，摆出一副耳聋目昏的模样，试图装作根本不知道凯瑞在这儿。凯瑞对此并不领情。姜红头发的年轻姑娘三步并作两步跨到他身边，一边抱怨着昏暗的光线和灰尘一边拽住他的袖口，想把他从冰冷的地板上提起来。

迪克不情不愿地顺着凯瑞的心意起身站好，尽管两条僵硬的腿半天才伸直，但动作总归还算是优雅和灵活，没有辜负飞翔的格雷森几十年来远播的美名。他垂着脑袋，噘着嘴巴，满脸不甘，在比自己矮了一截的女孩面前活像个遭人训斥的顽童。“看看你。”她说，拧着眉头，伸手拍打他的羊毛背心，大概是在驱散黏着的灰尘，“艾斯都比你爱干净。”

迪克十指紧抓那本沉甸甸的老相册，叹了口气。“我想一个人呆着。”他嘟哝，半是抗议地，而凯瑞充耳不闻。“好啦。”她拖长嗓音说，像哄一个为打翻的麦片闹脾气的小男孩，“跟我下去吧，梅丽莎已经给你准备好了热茶。你一定冻坏了，这儿一丝儿暖气都没有。”

“我觉得这儿挺好。”迪克嘟哝着，“但是当然了，没人在意我的看法。”

“你知道这不是真的。”她说，牵着他的手把他领到活板门前。“但肺炎在你这年纪可比狂笑毒气致命多了，我们可不能冒那个风险，不是吗？”迪克不高兴地抗议了几句，但他知道凯瑞说得没错。上次他不小心被传染上流感的时候，医院把他在病房里扣留了足有一个月才放他回家。虽然他坚信其中有大半原因是布鲁斯小题大做，请来好几个什么国外的著名专家会诊，硬是拖延了好几天才就治疗方案达成一致。

他在凯瑞警觉的注视下爬下伸缩梯，一步一步，稳稳当当，没有杂技演员式炫技，没有只为了找点乐子来个单手倒立，他知道他要是敢再像上次楼梯扶手事件一样为了耍什么惊险的滑头弄断个把骨头，梅丽莎会彻底失去理智的。这年头找个称职，诚实又不多嘴的看护已经够难了，他不想再给这个家添更多麻烦。能够像鸟儿一般自由而无拘无束的日子早已随着他骨头里的钙质一块儿飞快溜走了——而他的骨头变得真的像鸟一样脆弱易折。

梅丽莎就在梯子底下等着他，手里托着他的药碟和一杯热茶。

“好啦，格雷森先生。”他的私人陪护说，哄孩子似的把花花绿绿的药丸递到他的眼皮底下，“你不能因为生气就漏吃一顿药。韦恩先生不会乐意看到你这样伤害自己的。”

“当然。”迪克小声念叨着，在自己的背心上蹭了蹭手，“他不允许任何人伤害我，除非是他亲自下手，那就另当别论。”

“哎呀，别这么说。”梅丽莎大惊小怪地叫了起来，“你知道他最舍不得你！”

迪克懒得再和这个脑袋不算灵光的小女孩辩论。他敷衍地耸耸肩，一把抓起那些花花绿绿的药丸，利落地塞进嘴里，喝下一大口热茶，接着拔腿就想逃脱这场围堵。然而在他鼓着腮帮转过身来的一刹那，迪克发现杰森正站在走廊另一头似笑非笑地看着他。

“要我看，你这纯粹是自作自受。”杰森慢吞吞地说，精准娴熟地把每一个音节铺垫在狡黠的嘲弄之上，“是你自己让他把你踩在脚底。”他顿了一下，接着补充，“他和他儿子。”

有些男人两鬓灰白的模样远比还是个毛头小子时耐看，杰森·陶德也许是其中之一。但那张棱角分明，每条沟壑和皱褶都如遭风暴侵蚀的岩面般沧桑神秘的面庞，此刻被一脸幼稚而得意洋洋的讥笑毁去了所有所谓成熟的魅力。迪克朝天翻了个白眼，咽下了满口热茶和药片，接着才开口回击道：“我也很高兴见到你，杰森。”他说，“但是，既然大家都在场，我得再次郑重申明一下：韦恩庄园从不包庇GCPD的通缉犯。戈登局长要是问责起来，这位杰森·陶德先生每一次都是违背我们的意愿强闯进来的，这栋房子里的所有人都是受害者。”

“只是帮哥谭除掉了一两个利欲熏心的白皮老混蛋就成了GCPD的头号通缉犯。”杰森说，脸上的嘲弄消散了些许，被某种更深刻和热烈的情绪所替代，“有些真正的恶人却逍遥法外，甚至继续呼风唤雨，挺讽刺的，不是吗？”

“我不认为你是专程来和我讨论美国司法系统及其与正义的背道相驰的。但我想芭芭拉会很乐意和你聊聊这些话题，只要你愿意去一趟GCPD。”迪克说，抱着手臂，对这些几十年后依然困扰着他们所有人的老问题感到精疲力竭，“如果你不介意的话，我还有其他重要的事情要做。”

“如果躲进你的房间里抹眼泪真的如此重要的话，请便。”杰森说，夸张地弓身做了一个 _请_ 的动作。

“你的 _自我觉醒综合征_ 发作起来是一次比一次更敷衍了，可怜的老迪基。”当发现迪克站在原地，纹丝不动地瞪着他时，杰森幸灾乐祸地咧嘴笑了起来，“最开始你至少离开了将近两年，要我说那是次不容置疑的胜利，你狠狠给了布鲁斯个教训，谁都能看出他想你想得 **发疯** ——我想在这一点上我最有发言权。后来你试着搬去隔壁的城市，呃，不用我说，效果实在大打折扣。就凭布拉德海文和哥谭那可怜的半小时车程，他要是想见你随时都能如愿以偿。再后来就更别提了——如果你真的想躲开某个人，跑去他名下的房产可没什么用。前几年据说你还会去跑恶魔崽子那里住几天。现在你干脆爬进阁楼里生几小时闷气就完事了？”

迪克气得嘴唇都哆嗦起来。“你到底为什么在这儿？”他尖利地责问道。

“只是来吃蛋糕的。”杰森说，摊开手，“我知道布鲁斯每年的今天都会为你定做全世界最豪华的蛋糕，从没有一次落下过。”

而那似乎让迪克更生气了。他像只被惹恼的猫咪似的在腹中低低咕哝着，跺脚走开了。杰森在他身后大声地哄诱着梅丽莎：“所以，告诉我，亲爱的，那个蛋糕到底在哪儿？”

午餐时分杰森已经不知去向，但是当迪克踏进餐厅时，发现提姆和史蒂芬妮正坐在餐桌的一侧等着他。屋顶悬挂着一条横跨餐桌的粉紫色的横幅，上面原本写着“纪念日快乐”，然而如今快乐一词上可疑地被打上了一个粗又黑的X。

哦苍天，他们俩显然已经知道发生了什么。只是看着这两个人脸上的神情，迪克就已经无比清晰地明白了这一点。提姆抿着嘴唇，小心翼翼地打量着他，惊弓之鸟般坐在椅子的最前沿，随时准备起身给他一个拥抱，或是拔腿就逃。而史蒂芬妮咬着嘴唇，目光热烈，仿佛身体内正发酵着一整个狂欢节。自从几年前她开始把头发挽到头顶，全身心地投入激进平权运动，并开始素颜出席所有家族活动，迪克就成了她的说教对象之一，只是迪克至今也不清楚她究竟想要他做些什么。

“对真正制定世界规则的少数人来说，罗宾之于蝙蝠侠就像我之于整个罗宾群体。或是历史上所有被抹去姓名的贡献者。”她经常重复这句话，让迪克摸不着头脑，“一个可替换的装饰品，毫无价值，如果方便的话最好能闭口不提，以免触动既得利益者的敏感神经。”

“嗨伙计们。”迪克尽量平和地说，拉开德雷克夫妇对面的椅子坐下，“很抱歉我来迟了。”

“他都说了什么？”史蒂芬毫不掩饰她的热切，探身凑到了餐桌的中间，“梅丽莎说场面很糟糕。而且，在 **今天** 伤你的心？布鲁斯简直越来越不可理喻——而你还想继续忍受这一切？”

迪克叹了口气，放下了他的叉子。然而在他开口为自己，或是布鲁斯辩解之前，提姆已经做出了行动。

“迪克和布鲁斯给了彼此一个家。”提姆说，轻柔地抓住妻子的肩膀，不动神色地把她拦在了身后，“并且也给了 **我们** 一个家。他们是最默契的搭档和挚友——他们互相深爱，尽管偶尔会意见不合，却总能和好如初——还有比这更加启迪人心的爱情故事吗？今天我们应该庆祝和感恩他们能够拥有这样深刻的羁绊，而不是试图中从挑拨……”

“事情没有你想得那么糟。”迪克也出声说道，“你不需要为我担心，史蒂芬。我知道该怎么办。”

“得了吧。我见过你‘为自己挺身而出’。”史蒂芬妮说，带着一股让人无法忍受的出自最真诚关切的责难，“你受不了了，你冲着他发脾气，又叫又嚷，夺门而出，不见踪影。然后呢？不出几天你就会灰溜溜地回到这儿，双眼红肿，而且闻起来像是草莓奶油。还能怎么办呢？你想他了。你钻进他的书房，端着一碟从阿尔弗雷德那儿讨来的曲奇，装作什么也没发生似的粘到他身上。如果他心情不那么糟，也许他会轻轻地抚摸你的头发，并允许你枕在他大腿上打个盹，消化消化你吃下去的那些冰淇淋。”提姆用双手掩住了脸，而史蒂芬妮情绪高昂地探过身拍了拍迪克的手臂，“你得强硬起来，宝贝。别让这个男人从身到心地支配你。”

迪克脸颊滚烫，气呼呼地地别过了头。他想说事情并不总是这样，史蒂芬妮并不知道许多关于他们感情的真相。他想告诉史蒂芬妮那些年来跟随在他身后的漆黑魅影，深藏黑暗中的监视与保护，那个过分骄傲的男人偶尔的示弱和容忍，被他枕麻的大腿和肩膀，以及他在陪伴布鲁斯的那硌硌绊绊的几十年中逐渐学会的包容。但那些话在他脑内成型的时候听上去就不太妙，于是他最终没有开口。

“纪念日快乐，迪克。”提姆过分热情地说，极力想挽回此刻尴尬的气氛。

于此同时，迪克的手机震动了一下，他低头，看到了一条提姆发来的短信：“别听史蒂芬的，荷尔蒙紊乱让她变成了地球表面最刻薄的女人。”接着他的手机又震了一下，是史蒂芬妮发来的短信：“别把提姆的话放在心上，我知道你不想庆祝这狗屁结婚纪念日。姐妹们团结一致！”以及一连串拳头，口红和彩虹的表情符号。

凯瑞飞快地进来拿了点三明治，她得赶回城里上课。与凯瑞拥抱告别后，迪克终于能坐下来安安稳稳地吃他的午餐。提姆和他聊了聊最近韦恩企业的运作情况，史蒂芬妮给他推荐了几本“觉醒”主题的畅销书。直到他们吃得碗盘见底，布鲁斯也没有出现。也许旁观别人的感情问题的确是最佳的恋人黏着剂，午餐的后半段，提姆和史蒂芬的精力显然转移去了别处。迪克看着自己对面的两个人接连掏出手机，开始噼啪打字，还对着屏幕傻笑个不停。就好像他看不出他们为了照顾可怜的老迪基的情绪，正改用短信聊天调情。

等德雷克夫妇手牵着手恩爱地离开之后，迪克才拿出手机，给泰瑞打了个电话，嘱咐他回蝙蝠洞的时候给布鲁斯带点吃的。挂了电话之后，他还疑神疑鬼地环顾了一下四周，生怕刚刚的对话被史蒂芬妮听见，又要跑进来教育他一通。

那天下午晚些时候，迪克接到了达米安打来的电话。这是一整天以来迪克最开心的一刻。他已经近一个星期没听到那个臭小子的声音了。怀里抱着打盹的艾斯，迪克兴高采烈地把电话举到了耳朵边。

“纪念日快乐，理查德。”电话里，达米安说，他的声音低沉而平稳，悦耳极了，与他已经长大成为的那个优秀男人十分相称，“我也很高兴听到你的声音。我很好。你不必为我操心。请听我说，理查德——父亲早些时候和我通了电话，似乎希望我能尽力挽回你今日不佳的情绪。因此我想提前告知你，托马斯已经决定去哥谭大学继续他的学业——是的，你可以在每周末见到你的孙子——不，我并不认为他会愿意搬去——我会和他商量，当然，只是——不，我不会考虑搬回韦恩大宅。请不要在每次通电话时都怂恿我丢下自己建立的一切跑回那栋人满为患的破房子里，理查德，你知道我的态度——节假日当然是例外。还有你和父亲的生日，我知道。”

迪克略有些失望，但总体来说，这是一通非常振奋人心的电话。挂了电话之后，他坐在沙发上又傻笑了一会儿，心情的确好了不少。艾斯打着呼噜，完全没有被惊动。自从上了年纪之后它越来越贪睡了，在这一点上狗狗倒是和人完全相反。

艾斯一向是个如此称职的听众，它从不批判，教育，站队，或是带着贬低意味地同情，于是迪克终于决定敞开心扉，把今天发生的一切说出来。

然而他脱口而出的第一句话却是一句孩子气的抱怨：“他没有给我买蛋糕。”

在听到自己说了什么之后，迪克不禁觉得有点害臊，于是急于辩解似的补充道：“我从没有过过一个没有纪念日蛋糕的纪念日！”好吧，这听上去也并没有好上很多。迪克叹了口气。“你需要控制血糖，所以没有蛋糕，没有曲奇，不许把任何甜甜的东西放进嘴里，他说。”他嘟哝着，神经质地揉着艾斯毛茸茸的肚子，“T2DM（二型糖尿病）可不是闹着玩的，是不是？但是心脏病也不是。”

“我知道事情发生的时候你在那儿，艾斯。”迪克说，亲热地搂紧了德牧的脖子，“是你救了布鲁斯，不是吗？谁是我的英雄小狗狗——是你！没错，是你！是你发现他的心脏病发了，叫个不停，所以泰瑞才能发现通讯器的另一头出了问题，及时赶回来——”他深吸了口气，“感谢上帝他能及时赶回来。”

迪克停下来缓了缓，接着才继续倾诉下去：“其实我也有点生泰瑞的气。你看，他根本没有第一时间把整件事告诉我。事实上，如果不是我检查蝙蝠洞的监控录像并发现了异常，他可能永远都不会告诉我——因为布鲁斯见鬼地逼他发誓这么做。”说到这里，他简直怒不可遏，不由得哽咽了一下，“哦。当然，当然。当我在这个没有蛋糕的纪念日提起这件事的时候，顿时变成了是我小题大做，那只是‘一次轻型心脏病发作’，他早就‘全面地检查过了，没有任何其他异常’，而且‘这种事情对他这个年龄段的人来说很正常’。他好得很，完全可以重披斗篷拯救哥谭——简直滑稽透顶。所以我告诉布鲁斯，行吧，如果我不能吃我的纪念日蛋糕，那么他也不能每天在蝙蝠洞里待上十二个小时，这才公平。”

“他根本没有理会我，转身就走。”迪克说，吸着鼻子，“就好像他想离我远点儿。我跟在他后面问他要去哪儿，他说——他说‘我有比和你争执更重要的事情’。然后这一整天，我都再也没有见到他。”

艾斯从鼻孔里长长地喷出了一口气，收回了滴着口水的长舌头。“我有点想他了。”迪克静悄悄地说。而终于醒来的狗狗把头拱进了他的怀里。

到了这天的晚餐时分，迪克的气其实已经消得差不多了。并且对他维持怒火毫无助益的是，他越来越想念布鲁斯。今天是他们的纪念日，不管其他人怎么看，他最想做的事其实就是和布鲁斯腻在一起度过这一天，而不是一个人躲着生闷气。当然，他几乎从没有机会一个人呆着，这家里人任何一个人都一样，所以他一向很惊讶，竟有人真的认为蝙蝠侠是个独来独往的孤胆侠客。 

不过很罕见的，今晚大宅里的确只剩下了他一个人。本幻想着今天与布鲁斯享受甜蜜的二人世界，他给梅丽莎放了半天假。德雷克夫妇去城里享受一顿心血来潮的浪漫晚餐。而泰瑞和凯瑞，哥谭最新的蝙蝠侠和蝙蝠女侠，正忙于响应夜空与正义的召唤。

当他终于回过神来时，迪克发现自己已经在漆黑的书房里坐了好一会儿了。他面前是莎士比亚雕像，红色的警察局长专线电话，再远一些的地方挂着韦恩夫妇的画像和一张最完全的全家福。阿尔弗雷德正在那张相片的一角朝他微笑，一如既往的慈爱和睿智。但他甚至不能让布鲁斯照顾好自己。迪克沮丧地别开头，不想面对阿尔弗雷德的目光。阿尔弗雷德会对他失望的。他什么也没有做，没有帮上忙，也没有作出任何改变，只是浪费了一整天来生气。尽管他知道布鲁斯现在就在紧贴着墙壁的那座老爷钟后头地道通往的幽深洞穴中，坐在巨大的电脑屏幕前，全神贯注地守护着哥谭和世界，对他的警告充耳不闻，不断给他不堪重负的心脏增加压力。

他并不总是这样待在在上面的大宅中，呆坐着等一切结束。迪克·格雷森从不是个甘愿袖手旁观的伴侣，如果可以的话，他一向尽可能地给布鲁斯一切他所需要的支持和帮助。几十年来一向如此。无论是挥拳迎敌，跃入深渊，还是卸下披风后训练新鲜血液，做一切行动不可或缺的幕后指挥。如果不是因为今天的争执，他一定会走入幽深的地道，陪伴在退隐的英雄身边，与他一同继续战斗。更何况他一向觉得让布鲁斯一个人呆在那个黑深的洞穴里不是什么好事，尤其是在阿尔弗雷德去世之后。

但是今天他没法强迫自己这么做。无论如何，他没法迈开腿，走进通往蝙蝠洞的暗道。他不能向布鲁斯传递屈从的讯号——绝不可能。布鲁斯必须得停止不把自己的性命当回事。布鲁斯必须知道他是认真的。布鲁斯必须……

被情绪压垮思绪在恍惚中游移，很快便失去了聚焦。迪克抚摸着无名指上那颗镶嵌在绽开翼形中的美丽钻石，情不自禁回想起和布鲁斯并肩飞翔在夜空的那些岁月，最美好的光景，最热烈的爱与正义感。那时候他们从来不用担心胆固醇和血栓。

可他们终究只是两个凡人，不论布鲁斯有多么不愿接受这一点。

为什么布鲁斯还不回来呢？迪克伤感地想。这次他又要让我等多久呢？

事实证明，活力双雄退休生活也可以丝毫不缺乏戏剧性。就在迪克抬手擦眼泪的那一刹那，老爷钟悄无声息地向着一侧滑开，盘踞在他心头的人从里头跨了出来，身形也许不如曾经那般魁梧挺拔，步履也略有些迟缓，但却确凿无疑地散发着他再熟悉不过的强硬锋芒，如同一把出鞘的利剑，由黑暗中直刺而来。

迪克擦眼泪的手僵在了半空中。布鲁斯似乎也被这场面弄了个措手不及，在敞开的密道前顿住了脚步。两个人越过书房默默对视了片刻，接着迪克不争气地转身就跑。整个房间的家具似乎都在瞬间改变了立场，逃跑途中迪克不仅被地毯绊了一下，膝盖还重重磕在了扶手椅上，疼得他眼泪又流了出来，行动也失了方寸。

布鲁斯在他身后唤了一声他的名字。仅此而已，没有道歉，没有其他，仿佛他是一只听话的狗狗，被叫了名字就该回头扑向主人的怀抱。

但布鲁斯的确提前结束了他严重摧残健康的夜班工作，不论今天他们的争执是否在其中起到了促进作用。想到这里，迪克犹豫不决起来，逃窜的脚步也变得迟疑。而且他真的很想念布鲁斯。而这也是整件事的最可悲之处。到头来，在与布鲁斯对视的那一刻，他满脑子想的依然是他多么想亲吻那张如今纵横交织着皱纹和顽固的英俊面孔，但是他不确定布鲁斯是否依然允许他这么做。杰森的话最不合时宜地在他脑中回荡起来。 _是你自己让他把你踩在脚底。_

“为什么你总是这样？”迪克最终说，没有回头，竭力想维护自己的最后一丝尊严，“有时候我觉得你只是想推开我。”

布鲁斯没有说话。迪克的眼眶里胀满了泪水，疼痛使他呼吸艰难。他想说 _我不会允许你自我毁灭，你知道我不会的_ 。但是这番宣言在布鲁斯的沉默面前显得软弱无力。所以他还是咬紧牙关，快步走开了。

这多灾多难的一天最终还是接近了尾声。迪克蜷缩在床的一侧，从半天假期中归来的梅丽莎检查了他膝盖上的淤青，给了他发了一个冰袋和一粒止痛药，接着早早地把他打发上床休息了。

“别想那些让你烦心的事了，亲爱的。”她一边说，一边监督他把最后一餐药灌进肚子，“那对你不好。”

于是，在昏昏沉沉的半梦半醒中，这句话成了迪克琢磨个不停的警世恒言。直到他隐约感到卧室的房门悄悄地开启了一会儿，有个人影蹑手蹑脚地绕过房间，来到了床的另一侧。

然后，他身旁的床垫陷了下去。迪克突然清醒了一些，梅丽莎的话被他丢到了脑后，他不仅又开始烦恼，而且还紧张得像个想向暗恋了多年的搭档告白的小男孩。没过多久，另一个人的体温贴上了他的后背，随之而来的还有撒在他耳后温热均匀的气息。

“梅丽莎说你不想被打扰，但我不想什么也不说就让这一天结束。”布鲁斯轻声说，抚摸着他的头发，“纪念日快乐，我的神奇男孩。”

有那么几秒钟，迪克纯粹靠默默回想着早些时候史蒂芬妮的辛辣嘲讽来抑制住自己回身拱进布鲁斯怀里的冲动。布鲁斯吻了一下他的侧脸。“别太轻易让我脱身了。”他年迈的恋人说，探过手臂揽住他，“推开我，告诉我你不想见我，不想听到我的声音，不辞而别，让这个老头子孤零零地待在他空荡荡的大房子里，反省如果没有你，这八十年会是怎样一番光景。直到他心绪不宁地坐在黑暗里，被恐慌渐渐吞噬，终于觉得自己是个蠢货，急忙赶回你的身边，想求你原谅。”

迪克想反驳布鲁斯是老糊涂了，聪明绝顶的大侦探竟然会犯这种低级错误——他们在一起虽然很久了，但是并没有 **八十年** ，好吗。但是有种奇异的力量，让他紧闭着嘴巴和眼睛，安静地听布鲁斯讲了下去。“但即使是那一刻，他依然搞砸了。”布鲁斯说，“他不知道该说些什么。在看到你的那一刹那，他只想吻你，但你只想逃跑。”

房间里安静了好一会儿，楼下的布谷鸟钟啁啾着报告他们的纪念日还剩下最后两小时，他们还有时间可以挽回一切。迪克知道自己吸鼻子的声音清晰可闻。

“我希望我是个更好的丈夫，迪克。”布鲁斯说，用他随着年岁递增越发低哑和执拗的嗓音，“我从不该让你吃那么多冰淇淋的。”

装睡的人是没办法大笑起来，亲吻他的丈夫并说 _我爱你_ 的，所以迪克睁开了眼睛。

Fin.

**TL;DR: 迪克和布鲁斯的结婚纪念日那天，两个老头子大吵了一架，所有罗宾都参与了劝架/火上浇油。在此过程中迪克和布鲁斯都渐渐明白了这段感情的运作，和他们对彼此的重要性，于是他们最后又和好了。**


End file.
